The present invention relates to an automatic wiring machine for bonding connection of wires of a wiring pattern to a printed circuit board and more particularly a machine for automatic wiring of insulated fine wires on a highly populated printed circuit board.
In recent years, highly advanced function and performance have been required for electronic apparatus such as electronic computers, electronic exchangers and data communication instruments. With this trend, an electronic circuitry therefor has necessarily become highly populated, giving rise to a highly populated printed circuit board which accommodates the electronic circuitry. The highly populated printed circuit board has, for example, a high density wiring in which a great number of about 1 mm diameter conductor pads on the top of the board are spaced apart from each other at a distance of 2 mm with each pad connected to a plated through-hole in communication with the rear surface, and a plurality of wiring pattern conductors are set up between adjacent pads. Should a manual working be employed for setting up additional connections and wirings of an insulated fine wire as thin as hair on the printed circuit board having a high density printed wiring pattern, unconquerable troubles result including erroneous connections, defective connections and inadvertent bridging (short-circuit) to uninterested wiring patterns.